


Meeting Rose

by 3todream3



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Outtakes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: This story is an outtake taken from my chapter story Hold On, which is on ffn at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12900173/1/Hold-On. I have a cougar Rose meeting a young, hot, football player named Emmett. This is what happened the night they met. None of this story would be possible with out the help of my resident pervs: BellaFlan, Wordslinger, and Jkane180 or my loverly beta: AnythingZombie. Many of these words are theirs. They had fun helping me write a “dirty” lemon for the first time.Enjoy!





	Meeting Rose

 

 

~o~O~o~

Meeting Rose  
God, where the hell am I? I ask quietly in my head as I open my eyes and then feel the drool-pool on my pillow. I bet that's goddamn attractive, I think to myself. I kind of have a habit of not knowing where I am most weekend mornings; making the rounds with the women of the University of Forks leads to the confusion. The great advantage of being a popular guy on campus is that I don't have to be with the same woman twice. The world is my oyster, and I take part it in willingly.

Then I realize where I am...and with whom. I shoot up in the bed and look around the room. Yep, we fucking destroyed this place last night. I hope I don't have to pay for anything because I really don't have the money.

Turning my head to the woman lying next to me, I'm shocked and can't believe she's still here. Hell, I can't believe I'm still here.

Don't get me wrong; I love women. Hell, I even treasure them. I send my mom a Mother's Day card every year, and I make sure I tell all the girls I fuck that they were the best I ever had, even if they weren't. I'm a nice guy that way, I guess. Normally, I fuck them and am gone before the sun comes up. I'm the “love 'em and leave 'em” kind of guy. I can't help it that I'm built like a Greek God. It usually doesn't take any time to find a hot girl, then give her a few bullshit lines before she's taking me to her place or her car...or shit, even the bathroom stall of the Ladies Room. I draw the line at taking them into the Men's Room--that shit is nasty.

I've had more blow jobs than I can count, and not many of them have been from the same girl. I guess you could say I get around and have been sucked on and spit out like a Tootsie Pop.

I like it that way.

So what the hell am I still doing here? I stare at this woman, who's at least twenty years older than I am, sleeping beside me. My eyes move from her perfect manicured toes and up to her tan, goddamn perfect legs.

And don't get me started on her ass. Holy fuck! If ever there were an ass to make replicas of, this is the one. J-Lo has nothing on Rose. I've had my dick in that ass, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't really living before. The young girls I've been with have barely started having sex, much less having it up the rear. My butt-fucking cherry was popped last night.

She's laying on her stomach, and I keep ogling her, trying to get a peek at those tits that could rival a girl half her age. I know for a fact that they're real, too. I've felt up a ton of chicks who've had boob jobs, and I can always tell natural ones from the fakes. Rose's are real, and they're fucking fantastic.

I keep staring at her, hoping that she'll roll over soon so I can get another look at the perfection that she is.

I don't know what's happening to me because normally, I'd have flown the coup and forgotten the phone number that's been strategically placed in my pants pocket or written on my hand.

Waiting on her to wake up makes me anxious. I don't even get this nervous on the football field before a game. Am I feeling this way because I can't stand the thought of her forgetting about me? Figuring out what the hell is going on with my head is rough this early in the morning, especially after a night like we had; non-stop fucking makes me not worth shooting in the morning. Even though thinking is not my strong suit right now, I know I want to see her again and not just for the fucking. I have a feeling that we would have fun just hanging out, eating a burger down at a joint on the strip.

Then a picture of her licking mayonnaise from the corner of her lip comes into my head, and my dick begins to twitch. Wood Morning, Big Guy!

Shit! I'm suddenly wading in waters I've never been in before. I actually like this girl, I mean, woman. From the moment she pulled me in with her tractor beam at the club, to when she answered the door in just pearls and fuck-me high heels, I fell hard--hook, line, and sinker. I can't catch my breath because this is new territory for me. What if I'm just a one-night stand for her? I've never had to worry about that before. Usually it's me making the decision on whether or not I'll call a girl again, but I have a feeling Rose holds the reigns on that decision. My proverbial balls are in her hands, just as I hoped my physical ones would be again.  
She pretty much dominated me last night, and I gladly said yes to submitting to her. I lean back on the headboard and remember the night before.  
~o~O~o~

"Do you fucking want me, Emmett?" she asked as she pulled me to the kitchen table.

"Fuck, yes," I answered, following her naked form like a puppy dog.

"Then I want you to show me what you got there, Big Boy. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard. Do you think you can do that?" Her tongue traced her lips, causing me to lose my train of thought for a second. She started to put on a show, and I was aroused.

I stared in amazement as I watched her lean back on the table and spread her legs open for me. My eyes locked in on her shaved pussy, and my dick suddenly felt very confined as it swelled and ached in the confines of the denim.

"Strip. Now!" she demanded, and it didn't take me but two fucking seconds to do as I was told. I wanted my tongue on her cunt, but my need was immediate. I needed to do as she ordered--fuck her hard. Damn, she made me hard like a mother-fucker, and I liked it.

"I need to know. Can you go all night? You're too delicious to fuck once," she asked as she summoned me to her, chewing on one of those long nails I wanted digging into my skin.

I sauntered over to her, placing myself between her legs. Rose's eyes looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat, and I couldn't have enjoyed it more. Her hand ran over my abs, and I heard her give the slightest whimper when she began stroking my erection from its tip to my balls. I knew she had to be impressed with my size; most girls were. My chest swelled because I knew I had something she wanted and liked. Hell, she could have my cock any way she wanted it. She could ride it, suck it, fuck it for however long she wanted to do so. That's how gone I was for her.

She grabbed my sack and rubbed it around, making me lose my mind...again. Seriously, when chicks do that shit, guys can't think. Play with our balls, and we're yours. Suck them and lick them, we'll do anything you want us to do...forever.

I couldn't let her have all the fun, so I took my thumb and brushed it across her nipple, making it come to a point where it became easy to pinch.

"Mmmmm," she moaned when I squeezed her nip.

I tried to stifle a laugh as I kept repeating Tune in Tokyo to myself, which has always been a favorite game of mine. Not being a patient man in that moment, I quickly grabbed all of her tit, wanting to play more. I remember almost jizzing at the feel of her. Rose's breast overflowed in my grip, and I have goddamn huge hands. Usually I find my self being an equal opportunity breast man. Big or small, it doesn't matter to me. Sucking, pinching, and biting all different shapes and sizes is like my past time. I could write a fucking dissertation on my love of all boobs, but Rose's were different. It was as if I had been content driving a four-door sedan all my life, and then all of a sudden, I was driving a mother-fucking Ferrari complete with all the bells and whistles. The difference was noticeable, and now I would be dragged kicking and screaming out of the Ferrari. Her tits surpassed all others. Hers set the standard of the requirements for the hottest fucking rack. Hugh Hefner would give up his old man Viagra supply and bleached-blond, barley-legal pussy for this woman. I couldn't help what my hands were doing because I felt like a kid with play dough. I would have thrown a tantrum if someone tried to take my toy away.

Her soft flesh felt so fucking good underneath my hands. As I kneaded and caressed her, I felt her legs wrap around my hips, digging her high heels into my ass. I didn't fucking care.

"I can go all night, Ms. Cullen." My tip twitched, drawn towards the magnetic pull of the holy grail, the motherland of sweet pussy. I didn't even know what the hell just came out of my mouth either. Did I just fucking say that? Ms. Cullen? Was she my teacher or something for Christ's sake? I figured she would kick me across the room for calling her by that name because she definitely wasn't the formal type.

"I like that you respect me, Mr. McCarty. You need to show me how show me just how much, young man." Oh, we're going to play that game, huh? I'd play along with any game she wanted me to as long as I got to hear her moan as I pounded into her. Her chest heaved up and down as I stared at her body displayed before me. The pearl necklace meandered its way across one of her tits, making me want to leave a pearl necklace of my own. My daydream almost made me forget where I was, but my dick reminded me a short second later. I made sure I answered her.

"You have no idea how much I fucking respect you, Ms. Cullen." One eyebrow raised at my Ms. comment and then a sly smile crossed her ruby lips. She's so goddamn perfect. I reached down, because I couldn't help myself, and began rubbing her slit. My fingers were reverent and slow, as if touching a sacred place. I worshiped her cunt like the holiest of holies. It and her tits could be the altar in the church of my new-found religion...her. I took my time feeling her, exploring her. I watched as her tits began to push themselves up to me. Her back made a perfect curve as she did, and I ghosted my free hand across her lower back and spine, causing her to moan and shiver all at once. My hand still caressed between her legs; she was soft and warm and...holy fuck! Wet. Her breasts were shrines, and I remembered thinking that if I could, I would have fallen down and paid homage to them.

"I'm so hot for you, ung, so wet. You're so fucking hot...Just fuck me now!" she commanded. Before I obliged her request, I wanted to kiss her so badly. Her mouth had fucking driven me crazy all night. Just the way her pouty lips looked when she said my name got me hot and bothered. I needed her lips on mine, sucking and biting. I slowly tilted my head down to take her mouth with mine.

But before I made contact, she turned her head and thrust her hips into me, making perfect contact with my dick. I entered her in one swift motion, filling her to the hilt, and I almost forgot about the kiss.

"No kissing. Just fucking," was all she said.

I didn't say anything back to her because I couldn't. My eyes rolled back up into my head from feeling every part of her. I became overwhelmed from how tight her cunt felt around my cock. I could feel her muscles clench with each slow and tortuous pass I began to make.

"Oh, God, Emmett!" she cried as I moved in and out of her. She took my ass in her hands and gripped me hard. Her sharp nails ran across my flesh, and I knew there would be evidence her scratching left behind. "Harder...Oh!" she screamed. I glady took her hips in my hands and pushed her harder onto me, taking her up on her request.

I watched my rod pound her perfect pussy, feeling like this was a dream--my perfect porno dream. If it weren't for the feel of my dick inside her, I wouldn't have believed it was real. I watched as she lay back slowly on the table, spreading her arms out wide, continuing to arch her back. Her tits kept their silent salute upwards. They danced with every thrust, which edged me to coming with each bobble. I'm a boob man, and by God, she had the best pair I'd ever seen. I wanted to fuck her tits, but that part of me was already occupied. I would have to keep that one in mind for later.

I stopped jacking around with her tits in my head when her sharp heel bruised another spot on my ass. Her foot hitched itself above my hip, and my hand clasped her thigh. I held it there, switching the angle just enough to cause both of us to scream Fuck! in unison. I increased my intensity, wanting to explode inside her but wanting to hold on just a little longer to hear her climax. I remember trying not to think about what she'd sound like coming because it would surely make me shoot my wad too early. I started repeating my mantra Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day to help me last longer.

"You're so goddamn tight, Rose. Ahhh!" I didn't know how old she was, but she felt tighter than many of the co-eds I'd fucked. Who was this woman, and where had she been my whole life?

She continued to moan like we were filming our own porno. The best part was that she sounded so much better than all of the porn stars I'd seen put together. There was a sweetness in her screams that I wouldn't soon forget. She was screaming like that 'cause of what I was doing to her. That shit was hot.

“Touch me, Emmett. Do you know how?” she asked, her lids hooded with lust, her voice a barley audible moan as she writhed on the table in front of me.

I didn't hesitate to do as I was told. She wanted me to touch her, and I would. As I placed my palm on her lower abdomen, I kept my hurried rhythm in and out of her. My thumb found her clit, her sweet spot, and I rubbed it back and forth in earnest. She whimpered when I touched her.

“I do know how, Ms. Cullen. Do you like this?” I flicked my thumb across her swollen flesh again and kept fucking her with deeper thrusts.

 

“God, yes! More...don't stop, Emmett” she demanded.

Hearing her cry out my name flipped a switch in my head. I wanted, no needed, her to know who caused her to feel this way. Rose knew she had me from the moment we met; I wasn't so sure she felt the same for me. Maybe I could play her game a bit? I stopped moving into her, lifting her hips up with one last push from me.

“I'll fucking start again when I hear you scream my name. I want to hear you come,” I grunted. I knew that she had complete control of me, but she needed to know that my dick held the fate of her climax. I just wanted her to remember that it was me who did this to her and made her feel this way. I wanted her to need me again. I fucking needed her more than just for tonight.

"Fuck me, Emmett!" she yelled. After a moment, she whispered, "Please," and her voice quivered. I could tell she was close from the way her pussy started milking my dick.

I soon began moving diligently in and out of her again with an urgency that I had never felt before. God, Rose had pulled me into someplace I never wanted to leave. It was like her cunt was made for my cock. Shit, I'd never be able to fuck another pussy after knowing the divine heaven that could be found deep inside of Rose. I usually focused on myself at this point, but it was different with her. I watched her, reading the cues her body gave, wanting to make sure she was completely satisfied. That was new for me.

Was I turning into a sensitive pussy?

"I need your big cock in me always, Emmett. Don't fucking stop..." She moaned that porno moan again, and I forced myself to hold on for a little bit longer. Control like this did not come without years of practice and thinking about stupid shit to keep me from spewing.

I could handle being pussy-whipped as long I'd get to hear her talk like that for the rest of my life.

"Rose, come for me, baby," I whispered to her.

Then I felt her walls clench hard around me, making my dick reach its boiling point. I felt my jizz pulse through my dick and release in her, filling her. Her body stilled beneath me, but she continued to pulsate around my cock. My ass tightened as well as my abs, pushing my last bit of energy into her. We both screamed at the same time, knowing we had just fucked each other like no one else had ever done.

"Oh, Mr. McCarty, you're so wise for such a young man." She smiled, looking exhilarated.

I lifted her up to me, crushing her perfect tits into my warm chest. I just wanted to hold her for a moment. I knew she didn't want to kiss, so I just began trailing wet kisses up her bare shoulder to her neck. I remember hearing her breathing catch a bit and a small whimper escape.

"I can fuck you like that forever, Rose, if you want me to," I whispered once I reached her ear.

"Do you really want someone like me?" she questioned, which surprised me. Her lips came within a fraction of an inch from the skin on my collar bone, but then her head turned before they made contact.

I knew right then that she hadn't been treated right by the men in her life. I could see past the fuck-me vibe she emanated all the time. I hoped she'd let me show her how I would treat her and make her forget any heartless bastard that had come before me.

~o~O~o~

Suddenly, I'm jolted from my reverie of living in a porno last night when I notice Rose begin to stir. She rolls over just enough that the sheet slips down, revealing her breasts. My cock is already at attention, but the thought of my lips on her nipples makes my erection painful. If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands. Maybe she wouldn't mind a little wake up nookie.

Rose looks so peaceful sleeping, which contrasted with the Rose I remember from last night. We basically destroyed the stuff in this house. The coffee table collapsed when we crashed into it unknowingly. We didn't miss a beat, though. We laughed a bit, but I remember rolling her over and fucking her from behind on the soft-as-hell rug next to the fireplace.

Anything that sat on any surface is on the floor, broken and demolished. We fucked in every position on everything last night. If this turns into something more, we might just need to start having sex in a padded cell.

It would be much cheaper that way.

I take my dick in my hand and start to rub at the head and slowly make my way down my shaft. I want to split her open so badly but I'm too much of a gentleman to wake her. I figure I can just take the edge off before she wakes up.

I shut my eyes and remember her sitting on top of me last night, facing me. I thought she was going to ride me, but instead she wanted me to lick and suck her pussy from below while she watched on top. I pump my hand up and down fast, recalling the taste of her juices on my tongue.

“God, you feel so good, Emmett,” I hear in my mind, and I feel the tell-tale build up of pressure start to rise in my shaft, stretching the skin impossibly tighter. It usually doesn't take me long to jack myself off; years of practice makes it a quick process.

Before I can reach my climax, I feel my hand being lifted off my dick.

“You poor kid. You have a willing and able woman right next to you, and you resort to getting yourself off instead of just sticking your huge cock inside me. Wouldn't that have been much easier and much more pleasurable for us both?” I hear Rose say as she climbs on top of me.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to...” Aw, shit. I was caught with my dick in my hands. Trying to explain myself, I see her fingers run themselves over my lips to keep me from talking.

“I have something to say, and I need my horny little bitch to be quiet for a minute.” Only she could call me a bitch and get away with it. This kind of connection doesn't happen often. One night with Rose has made me forget about all the other girls in my life. My dick has been stamped with her seal of approval. My cock is a one-pussy heat-seeker now, and I don't ever want to go back to banging inexperienced giggle boxes.

I study her face as her fingers linger on my lips, which are doing a damn good job of shutting me up. One second, she's looking at me like I'm a meal, but then a shadow of an emotion I can't decipher overtakes her lust-filled eyes. I stay still, waiting for instruction from her. Her wetness rests right on top of my cock, but she doesn't draw me into her.

Then I find her hands on either side of my face and notice her body leaning into mine. Before I can make sense of it, her lips overtake mine, forcefully. I open my mouth, allowing her tongue to find mine. We're kissing for the first time, and it is goddamn glorious. It's almost better than all the fucking we did the night before.

She continues to kiss me as if she's never kissed anyone before, and I make sure my lips are gentle, yet strong, to let her know how much kissing her means to me.

“Emmett, make love to me, please,” she says, out of breath as she trails her wet lips down my neck to my shoulder.

I hurriedly roll over on top of her and take her the old-fashioned way. Our lips never leave each other's the entire time we make love. It's slow, steady, and with purpose. I'm not fucking her like I did last night, but making love to her like it is our first time.

When we finish, we lay in each others arms, not talking. I rub my fingers up and down her skin, enjoying feeling the soft feel of her body. I never want to leave the bubble we live in right at this moment.

“We better get showered and get the place cleaned up before the help notices,” Rose says, breaking the silence.

“As long as I can shower with you,” I bargain, hoping she'll say yes.

“I wasn't planning on taking one alone.”

“Oh,” I say, somewhat surprised. How this woman continues to surprise me is beyond me.

“Let's go before my niece starts looking for me. I have one more trick planned for you in there,” she coos, nodding her head toward the bathroom.

 

I no longer am an independent man. I now belong to Rose, and I want it no other goddamn way.

~end~


End file.
